What Now?
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: After the season 8 final, Jack and Sam have a long awaited discussion. I know it's been done, but this is my version. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**What Now?**

_Email: Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Season 8 Episode "Moebius"  
Ship: Jack and Sam  
Chapters: 1/2  
Summary: After the Season 8 Final. Jack and Sam have a long awaited discussion.  
Distribution: If you want it, let me know.  
Author's Note: I know, it's been done more times than Paris Hilton, but hey, I wanted to get my two cents in on it. Please Review!_

* * *

SG1 sat by Jack O'Neil's pond fishing and nursing beers. The breeze was gentle and the afternoon was still and quiet. The fish jumped every once and a while as the breeze whistled through the trees. It was the most peaceful day any of the team had had in a very long time. But it would soon end. They had to get home, but no one could bring themselves to move. Finally, Daniel spoke up.

"Well Jack, this has been great. But I better be going." Daniel stood as all eyes focused on him.

"I, too must be leaving O'Neill. This has been a very enjoyable day, many thanks." Jack stood from his chair, placing his fishing pole securely on the dock.

"What? I thought you were staying for the weekend?" Daniel smiled and shook his head as he shared a knowing glance with Teal'c.

"Well, that was the plan but…." Daniel trailed off looking toward Teal'c for help.

"However, SG-7 required assistance with an artefact they retrieved during their last mission, O'Neill. We must be leaving this evening" Jack nodded begrudgingly.

"Alright. But Carter, don't think you're getting out of staying." Sam smiled and nodded. "Good." Jack stated happily.

"We will see you both at the base. General O'Neil. Colonel Carter" Teal'c nodded at his friends and turned to leave. Daniel waved and followed behind Teal'c, leaving the Colonel and the General alone.

"Well, beer?" Jack asked Sam, who nodded simply and followed the General over to the cooler. Jack took two bottles out of the cooler and handed one to Sam. They sat back down and stared out to the water. "Sam. There's actually something I want to talk to you about." Sam looked up at him waiting for him to continue. His eyes continued to stare out to the water as he spoke. "I want to know how you're doing; your father's death hit you hard." It was a statement, not a question; he knew the pain of loss all to well.

"I'm fine sir. Life goes on right?" Jack nodded.

"Well I'm sure you have tonnes of wedding plans to keep you distracted." Sam averted her eyes to her lap.

"Actually Sir, I broke it off." Jack's eyebrow raised in question and Sam fought the urge to smirk. He was so handsome when he did that.

"Oh?" Sam nodded, becoming overly interested in the label on the bottle.

"Yeah… You can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else." She took a chance revealing that, although she had to admit, it was obvious. Jack looked away from her, his eyes going back to the water and Sam regretted opening her mouth.

"Well…" He was uncomfortable, he wanted to tell her he loved her too, but the words wouldn't come.

"So how are things going with Kerry?"

"They're not. Said I had issues." Sam couldn't hide her confusion; Jack smirked at the rare expression that etched across her soft face. "Couldn't live with the fact, I had feelings for someone else." Sam nodded. It had never been a secret, but it had always been prohibited.

"We're doomed aren't we?" She tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah." Jack laughed but silence soon over came them. Jack took a swig of his beer and took a chance. "What if I retired… again? Or is it just an excuse?" Sam couldn't help but smile as she remembered the familiar words, she herself had uttered while stranded alone on board the Prometheus over a year ago.

"I'd never ask you to give up your career." She answered honestly. It was a request to monumental to ask.

"You wouldn't have to." He answered truthfully. "The SGC was run by a civilian before, it could be again…" Sam looked into his eyes in an attempt to verify his words as truth. It was; she could see it lying there in his deep brown eyes.

"You would give it up for me?"

"For us? In a heart beat…. All you have to do, is say the word Sam." She looked at him shocked. She still couldn't be sure this was real. The scene had played too many times to count, in her dreams, over the years. It always left her waking with a smile before reality sunk in and she resigned herself to the fact it could never happen every time. It had been a very disappointing way to wake each morning. Yet every dream couldn't compare to this moment, it left her speechless. Her mind, which usually ran a hundred thoughts through it a second was suddenly blank.

Jack waited for her to say something, anything. But she continued to stare at him. He could see the shock in her eyes and knew he had left her speechless. He smiled at the thought of his Carter searching for words that just weren't there, when usually she was searching for a way to cut the millions down to few. Finally she spoke.

"Jack… I need you to say it. To say the words." He knew what she meant. He'd never told her how he felt about her. He'd never even uttered anything close since the Zar-tac incident. It was important to her to know that if they were going to do this, she had his heart as well as he having hers.

Jack stood up and took her hand. Sam stood before him and looked at him with those deep blue eyes that always entranced him. He leaned forward, his lips so close to her ear.

"I love you." He whispered so softly. Sam's eyes closed and breath escaped her for a moment. Her arms rose of their own accord to wrap around his shoulders, his snaking around her waist and pulling her to him.

"I love you." She whispered in turn. They stayed like that for a moment, before Jack pulled back enough to look at her, and then, with little hesitation he dared to do the one thing he'd been dying to do for years. He leant in and touched his lips to hers in the most gentle, loving caress that it nearly floored them both.

When they pulled apart, Jack looked at her, her eyes remained closed. Her beautiful face was the picture of contentment. Slowly, her eyes began to open and she was greeted with his infamous smirk. She smiled softly at him as he tightened his grip around her waist and her hands wove themselves in his hair. That small action was something she'd been dying to do for eight years.

"So, what now?" She asked softly. That was the real question and Jack didn't really have an answer. He gazed at her, just loving the fact she was finally in his arms, as his brain searched for an answer.

"I talk to the boss man when we get back. And then, the rest is up to you…" Sam frowned slightly.

"I don't understand." She stated furrowing her brow at the slight smirk that etched across his face. He loved that he had her speechless and clueless. That he was the only thing in this world and every other that could do that to her. "What do you mean Jack?"

"I'll retire. And then, I'd hope you and I can explore an Us." Sam smiled softly resting her forehead against his.

"That sounds nice." Jack ran his hands up and down the length of her back, enjoying being able to hold her. But it couldn't last. The regs were still in place. He had to do something about it, so reluctantly he broke the moment and pulled away from her gently.

"Stay here? I just need to make a phone call." He stated as his eyes roamed over her beautiful, smiling face. She nodded and watched as he headed inside the cabin. When Jack disappeared inside, closing the door behind him, she turned back to the water. It really was beautiful here. She couldn't imagine why on earth she'd waited this long to come out here. Oh yeah, the regs.

o o o

Inside, Jack headed straight for the phone and dialled the one person who could help him now.

"General Hammond." Came the usual response.

"General. It's Jack O'Neill." Jack exchanged pleasantries with his old friend before getting to the point. "I want to retire General." The silence on the other end of the line was expected.

"Jack. Let's talk casually. No rank. Just Jack and George. Ok?"

"Ok. But you're not talking me out of it this time." Jack could almost picture his face in Washington. The exasperated sigh followed by the brief shake of the head.

"Talk to me Jack. Why now?" Jack ran a hand through his hair. He'd never been good at talking about this sort of thing, but he knew he wasn't getting out of this one without talking.

"I can't keep doing this George. I can't keep putting my life on hold, I won't."

"Is Sam with you?" Jack couldn't stop the smirk that etched across his features. Hammond knew exactly what he meant.

"She's outside. I'm getting old. I don't want to loose her." There was silence and Jack waited anxiously. "George?"

"I'm thinking Jack." Jack waited patiently, the silence on the opposite end of the line was deafening. "Ok Jack. I've got something. Don't do anything stupid alright? Give me 20 minutes. Will you do that?" Jack sighed and acquiesced.

"Ok. Call me back at the cabin in 20 minutes. Do you have the number?"

"Yes. I'll call you back in 20 and say hi to Sam for me." Jack hung up the phone and turned to see Sam standing in the door way.

"Hammond says hello." Sam smiled slightly, she had missed the General.

"What's going on?" Jack walked towards her and took her hand in his; he interlaced their fingers and squeezed her hand before leaning his forehead against hers.

"I don't know. I rang to tell him I wanted to retire, but he wouldn't let me. Said he'd work something out and call back." Sam closed her eyes, savouring the feel of his hand in hers. She couldn't let go of this now that she had it. She couldn't go back.

"He knows then? Why you want to retire?" Jack smiled softly.

"Yeah. I didn't actually have to say your name, but he knew. He even knew you were here, with me." Sam couldn't help but smile. She always suspected that Hammond knew more about their feelings for each other than either let on.

"Did he give any indication of what he has planned?" Jack couldn't help but smirk at the question. She sounded like they were in a briefing.

"Nope. Guess, we'll find out soon enough." Sam nodded, her mind trying to decipher what the General could possibly be planning. She saw the smirk on Jack's face and blushed slightly. She'd been caught. He knew what she was thinking and he was amused.

"What?" Jack shook his head softly.

"Stop thinking." Sam couldn't stop the blush that tainted her cheeks. "I know it's hard. But give it a try. You might find you like it." Jack teased and received a soft punch in the shoulder for his troubles. He feigned pain and rubbed his shoulder for emphasis. "Everything's going to be alright Sam, I promise." He turned serious and Sam knew for certain that Jack would always protect her, look after her and love her.

"I know." Sam leant in and kissed him softly but pulled away when the phone rang. The couple turned towards it and smiled reassuringly at each other. Now was the moment of truth. This phone call would change their lives, and Jack resound him self that no matter what he had to do, he would make sure it was for the better.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Author's Note:**_ I just want to say thank you to all of you who took the time to read my little contribution to the world of Stargate SG1 Fan Fiction. Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed. I loved hearing from you and am flattered by the kind words. I hope this conclusion doesn't disappoint. Thanks again, and I look forward to hearing from you all again.

Previously:  
_"Stop thinking." Sam couldn't stop the blush that tainted her cheeks. "I know it's hard. But give it a try. You might find you like it." Jack teased and received a soft punch in the shoulder for his troubles. He feigned pain and rubbed his shoulder for emphasis. "Everything's going to be alright Sam, I promise." He turned serious and Sam knew for certain that Jack would always protect her, look after her and love her._

"_I know." Sam leant in and kissed him softly but pulled away when the phone rang. The couple turned towards it and smiled reassuringly at each other. Now was the moment of truth. This phone call would change their lives, and Jack resound him self that no matter what he had to do, he would make sure it was for the better._

_

* * *

__And Now:_

Jack headed over to the phone and looked at it hesitantly. He watched his hand reach for it and bring it up to his ear.

"O'Neill." He barked the familiar greeting.

Sam waited with bated breath as Jack nodded his head and said a few 'yes sirs' before Jack eventually hung up the phone. He turned to her and she waited for a reaction of any kind to show on his face. When his lips started to form a slight smirk she released the breath she'd been holding.

"Well?" She asked as the smirk on Jack's face turned into a full smile.

o o o

"Jack, it's Hammond." Major General George Hammond said into the phone. "I've spoken to the President. There's a position opening up here in Washington. Now I know that's not ideal, but you'll still be apart of the Stargate program and you'll be out of the same chain of command as Colonel Carter. It's head of home world security Jack." To say that Jack was shocked at what Hammond had just said would be an understatement, and that in itself was a cliché.

"Sir?" Jack didn't know what else to say. The wheels in his mind were turning and he didn't like the outcome. They needed Hammond. And Jack felt, more than they needed him.

"It's time for me to retire Jack. It has been for a long time. You've done an excellent job at the mountain and you'll do an excellent job here. I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd want to hand the reigns over to. Your presence here is a necessity Jack. Anyone else will put the lives of the people in that mountain at risk. Anyone else wouldn't understand the importance of this program and would undoubtedly put the lives of the entire planet at risk. We need you here Jack." Hammond paused waiting for Jack's response, at his silence he continued. "I understand that being transferred to Washington isn't exactly what you hoped for. It will put considerable distant between you and Sam. But remember Jack, DC is only a plane trip away and you can go back to the mountain whenever you deem fit…. Don't decide right now. Think it over, talk it over with Sam and get back to us."

"Yes sir" Was all Jack was capable of saying. He was still trying to process the information. Although moving to Washington wasn't ideal, just as the General had said, it did open up certain possibilities Jack had been longing for. They could handle it.

"I assume that if you decide not to take the position and instead stay in Colorado Springs, that you will still pursue retirement?" Hammond knew all to well the answer before it ever left Jack's mouth.

"Yes sir." Hammond nodded on the other end with a slight smile.

"Then I should inform you that the President has decided to that your transfer or your retirement is effective immediately. I don't think I have to tell you what that means Jack." Jack could almost hear the smile in his voice. Hammond had, like many personnel on base, been rooting for Jack and Sam for a long, long time.

"Yes sir." Jack realised that since this conversation had begun, he'd been reduced to one or two word sentences. He shook his head at himself and his lack of verbal skills. The incredibly beautiful blonde behind him certainly wasn't lacking in that department. However he couldn't help but wonder, that if she were participating in this conversation, would she be capable of much more?

"I'll expect to hear from you by Monday Jack. Have a good weekend." Hammond knew he'd rendered the man speechless. The information was a lot to take in and process. He couldn't help but be a little thankful he wasn't at the cabin for the ensuing conversation that would take place as soon as the phones were hung up.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Well that was better. A whole five words in that sentence. That was an improvement. Jack heard the click as Hammond hung up the phone and gently replaced the receiver. He turned toward Sam and saw the fear on her face. He could see she was holding her breath, waiting anxiously for him to relay the conversation. He couldn't help but smile at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her hair was slightly tousled from what he knew was the numerous times she'd run her finger through her hair while he'd had his back turned. And even looking as unkempt and as nervous as she did, he couldn't remember a time when she'd looked more beautiful.

"Well?" She asked, waiting for him to say something… anything.

o o o

"Hammond offered me a job that would take us out of the same chain of command and still keep me involved in the Stargate and the Air Force." Jack said casually, taking her hand and leading her over to the sofa. She was going to need to be sitting for this.

"Wow. That sounds too good to be true." Sam stated as she looked at him with scepticism. There had to be something else to it. They weren't that lucky.

"Well it is… It's Hammond's job as head of home world security." Jack stated allowing Sam to come to her own conclusion. He watched as she registered what that meant and saw her eyes gloss slightly as the tears filled her eyes.

"You have to move to Washington." It wasn't a question, she knew the answer. Jack nodded slightly as his hand came up to cup her cheek.

"I don't have to take it. I can stay. I'll just retire. That was the plan after all, right?" Sam shook her head at him.

"No. You have to take this. It's a great opportunity." Sam's voice wavered slightly as she blinked, trying to will the tears away.

"But you are more important." He said gently, wiping away the stray tear that had managed to fall regardless of her efforts. "It is possible to have everything Sam." Her head shot up to look into his eyes.

"How?"

"Well, it's only DC. A quick plane trip and I'm home or you're there. Plus, I can pretty much decide that I'm needed at the mountain whenever I want to… I won't let you go now Sam. There's no way in hell." Jack looked directly into her eyes and Sam saw the sincerity in his eyes. The hope that they could still have everything. The conviction with which he believed in them, and it made her believe too.

"Ok… We can do this. Right?" Sam smiled as she felt the tears subsiding and the hope springing within her. Jack gathered her in his arms. "I mean, we're worth giving it a try right?"

"Hell yes." He answered simply and in true Jack O'Neill fashion that it brought a smile to her face as she buried it in his shoulder.

"We'll be good, won't we?" Jack smiled then, turning to kiss her hair gently.

"We'll be better than great, cause we'll be us." Sam raised her head from his shoulder at his words. She looked into his eyes for a moment before leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss that echoed the promise of a future, a future together.

Whatever the universe threw at them, they'd always survived it. Alongside each other they'd fought some of the hardest battles of their life. If, now they had to fight to be together, they were finally willing to go into battle, and this was one fight they were determined not to lose.

_The End._


End file.
